Siren's Call
by Odd Socks Monday
Summary: Siren has a secret, Liam wants to know it. When rich girl Siren is dragged into the hectic way of life at Elm Tree, she can finally learn what it means to have real friends. But with strict parents and a reputation to uphold, how long can it really last?
1. Chapter 1, Once Upon A Prison

**Siren's Call**

**Chapter One, Once Upon A Prison**

Liam O'Donovan ran as fast as he could, he couldn't risk getting caught again. Mike and Gina had said that if either he or Frank were caught burger diving again they'd be grounded for two months. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if either the man that he'd tricked or the policeman who'd witnessed the scam were still chasing him. It was in that split second that his life changed forever, for that was the moment he met Siren.

* * *

><p>Well... more like he crashed into Siren. Well... crashed into and head-butted Siren.<p>

Liam sat up from where he was sprawled on the floor, still slightly dazed from head-butting a complete stranger. "What just happened?" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"You ran into me dumbass!" groaned the stranger; she too was sprawled across the floor, massaging her temples. Her curly black hair fell to her shoulders and was streaked with indigo, her green eyes flared with annoyance as she glared at Liam.

Suddenly they heard a yell from across the plaza, "GET THAT KID!"

Both of the teenagers sprang to their feet, running away from the policeman who'd called out.

"What the hell are you running for?" the girl asked him as they hid behind a flight of stairs.

"I could ask you the same thing," Liam retorted.

The girl narrowed her eyes into a glare that could give the grim reaper nightmares.

"Burger diving," he admitted.

The girl snorted something that sounded a lot like the word 'Amateurs' but Liam couldn't really tell, so instead he asked,

"What's your name?"

"What's it to you?" she shot back.

"Well if we're gonna be roomies in prison I want to know your name," Liam joked.

"Siren," she growled, "You?"

"Liam. So why are they after you?"

"It's personal."

"I told you!" Liam pointed out, "That's hardly fair is it?"

"You wouldn't understand," Siren was starting to get annoyed with him. She looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear, unfortunately the officer was nearby. "If we keep quiet they won't find us."

Liam however, had other ideas. "What d'ya mean I wouldn't understand?" he exclaimed, "I'm not stupid you know!"

"Shut up!" she hissed, "Just shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up," he snapped, "I want an answer."

"I didn't want to do this buddy," Siren sighed, twisting his arm around and pinning him against the wall. "Now will you KEEP QUIET?"

Liam nodded silently; he couldn't speak since his face was smushed up against the wall.

"Miss, I can add assault to your list of offences," announced a voice nearby.

Siren loosened her grip and the two teenagers turned to see the policeman standing over them.

* * *

><p>"Look Ted, you don't have to do this," Siren grinned, as the officer pushed the two of them into the police car, "We're mates right?"<p>

"Siren I tell you every time I arrest you, I'm not your mate when I'm on duty," the officer shook his head but smiled all the same.

Siren blew a raspberry before slouching back into her seat and turning to Liam, "You look surprisingly calm, I take it this isn't new to you either?"

"Nope," Liam shrugged, popping the p.

"Nah, We see a lot of you don't we Mr O'Donovan?" Ted called from the front seat, "Too much if you ask me."

"O'Donovan?" Siren raised an eyebrow.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Liam grinned, "And what's your surname then?"

"None of your business," Siren growled, crossing her arms.

Liam shook his head, he'd learnt from Sapphire that teenage girls did not like to be crossed. This girl was blowing hot one minute and cold the next, trying to figure her out would be pointless. Besides, he was too busy trying to work out how he'd explain this one to Mike.

* * *

><p>As the trio entered the police station a loud clapping was heard, they turned to see a nearby policewoman applauding them. "I knew it," she grinned, "I knew it'd be one of those two, but both of them? That's an unstoppable team. Hey Siren what do your parents think about your little boyfriend?"<p>

"Shut up Grace," Siren snapped, "Like I'd date that idiot."

"Hey!" Liam protested. All three turned to stare at him, a little surprised by his outburst. "I mean the idiot!" he exclaimed, "Not the dating! Definitely not the dating! She's way too violent!"

Siren scowled as she went up to the desk to give the receptionist her details, it wouldn't be long before her aunt would come to pick her up anyway. Liam on the other hand sat on the waiting seat as he waited for his turn. Mike was going to pretty much kill him when he heard. Then again... he could blame Siren but she'd hunt him down and kill him too. At least if Mike killed him it would be quick. He gulped as he stared up at the intimidating girl, yep; he pitied anyone that got on her bad side.

* * *

><p>"We warned you Liam, no more burger diving!" exclaimed a man with an Irish accent as he stormed into the police station.<p>

Siren raised an eyebrow.

"Care worker," Liam shrugged, answering her question before she asked it.

"Siren Marshall I am so disappointed in you!"

Liam laughed at Siren as she winced at the voice.

"Sorry Aunty Kay," Siren mumbled, picking up her bag and heading over to the woman who had just entered the room.

Kay turned Mike, "I am so sorry for any trouble my niece has gotten your boy into, she's a good girl really! She's just going through a phase. I blame the hormones really but-"

"KAY!" Siren yelped, cutting her aunt off, "Please let's leave before I die of embarrassment."

"No, I'm sure it was all Liam," Mike assured, hitting the sniggering boy's arm to tell him to shut up.

"Yep totally," Siren nodded, pushing Kay towards the door, "Anyway it's been really lovely, gotta meet up again sometime, you know with less... jails, but hey ho, I had fun, now let's LEAVE!"

"Who was that?" Mike asked once they'd disappeared.

"No idea," Liam shook his head, following Mike out to the car.

* * *

><p>That night, Liam lay on his bed thinking about the mystery girl he had met that day. He'd never met anyone like her, she was sarcastic sure but so were Sapphire and Elektra but Siren was different, she was funny. And yeah she'd blamed him for everything but he took it in good humour, no one else could get away with that. If Liam knew one thing, it was that he was going to solve the mystery and find out just who Siren really was.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not far away from Elm Tree house, a girl with curly black hair was taking out her indigo extensions. Her parents were still in Japan on a business conference so she hadn't got into too much trouble, her aunt didn't have enough influence. Siren smiled as she remembered the day she'd had, and as she sat alone in her room in her parent's mansion, she knew that for once she'd lived. She'd met someone who didn't care that she was rich or that she lived in a paradise, someone who treated her like a normal kid. That was all she wanted, a day where she could hang out with friends that didn't use her, a day where she didn't have to worry about appearance or reputation, a day where she could be herself and not get judged for it and no matter what the cost, she was going to get it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Basically an introduction telling us who Siren is and how she met Liam. <strong>

**Love it? Hate It? How can I improve it?**


	2. Chapter 2 Siren's Story

**Thank you for the reviews, they made me smile :) **

**Cheesecake-and-Pengins****: Yeah I tried to make it so that their personalities match but at the same time contrast. It makes it perfect for bouncing insults and sarcastic comments which both of them are full of :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Siren's Call<strong>

**Chapter Two, Siren's Story**

_**Siren's pov:**_

"Up," commands a bossy voice as my bedroom door is flung open. I open one eye to see Aunty Kay marching towards my window and yanking the curtains open.

"You still here?" I mumble sleepily, burying my face in my pillow.

"Siren it's 7:30, you're going to be late for school," Kay snaps, pulling the covers off me, "You got off lightly yesterday for skipping school and that's only because I don't want your parents to find out that you skipped school to get arrested. I've had to fetch you seven times in the past 3 months from the station and I'm sick of it. You're parents are coming home this weekend and whatever you do, you will not be telling them what you did!"

"Are you asking me to lie to my own parents?" I gasp in mock horror, "Katherine you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Just get ready Siren, if you're not in the kitchen in 15 minutes I'm dragging you to school, dressed or not!" With that she storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"And she says I'm hormonal."

* * *

><p>I smile as I eye my rainbow of hair extensions; the hardest part of my day is definitely deciding which colour to wear. Yesterday I wore indigo and the day before I wore red so I can't wear either of those. I give up and go with the aqua, since my school has a uniform I don't have to worry about co-ordinating them with my outfit; half my teachers make me remove them anyway. Grimacing as I pull on my navy blazer, I head down stairs to meet Kay in the kitchen. Kay's not my real aunt, I think she's my dad's step-sister's cousin or something, it's not like I see her often anyway, whenever she's in charge I spend as much time away from the house as possible.<p>

"You're early?" Kay asks suspiciously.

"God, there's just no pleasing you!" I exclaim, nabbing a piece of toast from her plate.

"I'm not complaining," she adds, "You should practice being punctual, it will help you in later life."

"I'm 14," I point out, "No offence but I don't give a damn."

"We all have to grow up some time Siren," Kay sighs, "Even you."

I scowl as I look away, how can you grow up if you never had a childhood?

* * *

><p>"Urgh!" I groan as I sit down in the canteen with my friends at our usual table. I hate that snobby school, there's nothing fun to do!<p>

"What's wrong with you?" Clara asks me. Clara is a loud talkative girl with straight blonde hair that she always wears up, never down. She has been my best friend since I was 4.

"My aunt is driving me insane!" I growl, reaching into my bag to grab the extensions I'd had to take out earlier so that I could put them back in.

"Look on the Brightside, your parents will be home soon," Dana smiles. Dana lives across the street from me; her hair is a coppery colour that falls to her shoulders.

"Why does everyone keep acting like that's a good thing?" I mumble.

"So anyway, onto important things," Clara clears her throat, "Apparently Ted arrested you again yesterday." I scowl; I should have known that Ted would tell his niece about my trip downtown, he never could keep a secret.

"What's it to you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"He arrested you, and you were with a boy."

"Shocking!" I nod sarcastically, "Your point being?"

"Well, you go to an all-girls private school and suddenly you're skipping school with some boy. What are we supposed to think?" Dana asks mischievously.

"Still not sure where you're going with this."

"Did you go on a date or not?" Clara asks bluntly.

"No," I shake my head, "I don't really know him. We were being chased by the same cop and we ended up at the station for a few hours is all."

"That's a date," Clara shrugs, "An unusual and un romantic one but a date all the same."

"Yes because you've had so much experience," I mutter, "How many dates have you been on? 2...1...0?"

"That's not the point!" Dana exclaims, "You went on a date with a boy who likes getting in trouble as much as you!"

"Look it wasn't a date!" I repeat, "We talked at the station for a few hours and then his care worker arrived and-"

"CARE WORKER?" the girls yell in unison, earning us glares from the staff at the other end of the canteen.

"Yeah his care worker," I shrug, "Then Kay showed up and we left."

"This is bad this is very _very _bad," Clara mutters.

"You're blowing this out of proportion," I roll my eyes.

"Siren, KAY. WILL. KILL. YOU!" she pronounces slowly and loudly.

"And then your parents will bury you under the patio," Dana adds quietly.

"What on earth are you idiots talking about?" I groan.

"He's a care kid Siren, your parents won't let you be friends with him, let alone date him!" Clara whispers.

"We're not dating!" I hiss, "And maybe I'm tired of my parents controlling my life from halfway across the world. If they gave a damn about me then they'd be here right now, but they're not, so I'm not going to lose sleep worrying over what they think."

Dana and Clara exchange nervous glances, I know what they're thinking, _'She's screwed.'_

* * *

><p>My day gets fifty times worse after school when I'm walking home, I have seven sheets of homework to do and my hair extensions have been confiscated until the end of the week. But that's not the worst part. As I reach the bottom of my street I spy two boys carrying around what looks like pizza, one of the boys is too familiar for my liking. They just happen to be blocking my driveway, leaving me no choice but to confront them.<p>

"Hey trouble," Liam grins, "What brings you up this neck of the woods? Fancy helping us scam some snobs?" Snobs, so that's what he thinks of us, can't say I blame him really.

"Uh, just taking a walk," I lie, "What you up to?"

"Like I said, scamming," he shrugs before putting on a sad voice, "Oh do please help us poor orphans to save our home, we truly have nowhere else to go."

"Very convincing," I say sarcastically.

"It is!" the boy with him agrees.

"Oh yeah, Frank this is Siren," Liam nods in my direction, "Siren this is Frank."

"Hiya," I smile.

"Hey," he nods.

I take a flyer from the top of the box Liam's carrying, "It won't work," I say, dropping it back, "At least not up here."

"It has to," Liam shrugs, "We're not exactly known as trustworthy round our place. People up here don't know us."

"People up here have private chefs cooking them lobster and crème brûlée, they don't want homemade pizza," I deadpan.

"Good point," Frank nods.

"Whose side are you on?" Liam scowls.

"I'd go with mine, I have an idea that will earn you money and a good reputation round here," I grin.

* * *

><p>"When you said it'd get us business, I didn't have this in mind!" Liam groans as he rakes the leaves in my garden, I'm helping of course, to a degree.<p>

"Trust me, expensive trees means lots of leaves which means lots of dosh for you two," I explain as Frank comes over to join us after finishing his side of the garden. Liam is only half done since he's spent all his time complaining.

"How'd you persuade the owner to let us do this?" Frank asks.

"Err..."

_********FLASHBACK********_

_"Hey Wilson," I grin as he opens the front door. Wilson is our butler, not sure why we have a butler, but he doesn't ask questions. Wilson's cool. Note to self, find out Wilson's real name._

_"Miss Siren I do believe you have a key," he raises an eyebrow. _

_"Ah... yes...well... I kind of, maybe, possibly lost it," I lie, "As part of my citizenship class we have to help the locals in our neighbourhood for a while so me and some friends are going to tidy the lawn ok?"_

_"I suppose," he shrugs._

_"Oh and uh, don't tell Kay?" I grin pleadingly._

_"I don't even want to know," he shakes his head as I call Liam and Frank over from where they'd been waiting at the end of the drive. I notice Wilson raise an eyebrow at the fact that Liam and Frank aren't wearing my school uniform but I don't say anything. _

_"Oh and uh, you don't know me," I add quickly before showing the boys to the garden. _

_********FLASHBACK END********_

"Powers of persuasion," I shrug, taking my tie off and shoving it in my bag, it's way too warm to be September. "I'm going to find a bathroom so I can change," I tell them, picking up my bag and heading in doors. I was half telling the truth, I did have a change of clothes in my bag; they just weren't the ones I was going to wear. As I enter the house I quickly hide all the photos of me before dashing upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>When I return to the garden I'm wearing denim shorts with a yellow tank top that matches the streaks in my hair, I have to stop letting teachers confiscate my extensions, I'm running out of colours.<p>

"Did you get in trouble yesterday?" Liam asks as I approach the boys.

"Not much, my aunt's in charge at the moment though, you?"

"Mike went livid," he admits, "Frank you were lucky you weren't there yesterday."

Frank nods silently, apparently he knew about yesterday's events.

"Come on, let's finish this so that we can go get something to eat," I sigh, grabbing a rake.

* * *

><p>"Where are you from anyway?" Liam asks as the three of us sit by the lake at the park, sharing a bag of chips and curry sauce.<p>

"Places," I shrug.

"But where?" Frank asks.

"My mum's Japanese," I explain, "And my dad's from Brighton. I've lived in London my whole life."

"No brothers or sisters?" Liam prompts.

I sigh, staring out to the water, "Not anymore."

"Sorry," the boys shrug in unison.

"Forget about it, I have."

"So what's it like at Upper Trinity?" Liam asks.

"What?" I never told him the name of my school.

He holds up the tie that's hanging out of my bag. I grin sheepishly as I think of an excuse for lying.

"You live there don't you?"

"How'd you know?" I ask, "I hid the pictures."

"You scratched your name in the willow tree."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." That was the first time I ever went against my parents, I climbed the forbidden Willow tree at the back of the garden after they told me not to. I went back that night and scratched my name into it.

"You have a house, a family, a decent education, why are you hiding it all?"

"Because guys," I sigh, "The one thing I don't have, is a life."

* * *

><p><strong>Basically a view into Siren's life. In the next chapter she should meet the Elm Tree house lot. <strong>

**Love it? Hate it? How can I improve it? Odd Socks Monday**


	3. Chapter 3, Welcome To The Dumping Ground

**Sorry this is so late! I have been suffering the torture that is GCSE revision. Do your teachers make you write an essay over Christmas on every topic since year seven or is it just mine? Speaking of Christmas, what did everyone get? I hope you all had a great day! I got two staffie puppies that's why I'm writing this up at four in the morning. How is it that others can wake you up at an unmentionable hour and then just go back to sleep whilst you can't? Does that happen to anyone else? Anyway, sorry again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, I hope everyone has had a great 2011 and wish you a brilliant 2012!**

* * *

><p><strong>Siren's Call<strong>

**Chapter Three, Welcome To The Dumping Ground**

The last thing Liam and Frank expected to see when they got out of school on Friday was a girl with stripy in a navy blazer perched on the wall.

"Hey guys!" she grinned, her face lighting up as they approached her.

"Hey trouble, what you doing here?" Liam asked.

"Dana's got ballet practice and Clara's joined the dark side," Siren shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?" Frank questioned.

"Kay's throwing a party to welcome my parents back tonight, me and Clara were supposed to be going shopping for outfits but instead she wanted to help Kay organise everything. One I can handle but together they're unstoppable!" she exclaimed, "So I came to find you guys!"

"Siren listen closely because I'm only going to say this once," Liam warned, "We are **not **coming dress shopping with you."

Frank crossed his arms in agreement, shuddering at the thought.

"I wasn't asking you to!" Siren laughed.

"So what do you want to do?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, what do you two normally do after school?"

"Err... kick back, play some pool, some footie."

"Pool... football... I can do that! Anything to get me out of the path of hurricane Katherine," she nodded, following them down the path, "Football's the one with the sticks right?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, a little advice for you," Liam announced as they reached the drive that belonged to Elm Tree house.<p>

"Don't eat Tracy's cooking," Frank warned.

"Don't touch Gus' notebook," Liam added.

"Don't go in Sapphire's room."

"Don't laugh at Mike's jokes; he's not as funny as he thinks he is."

"Go along with whatever Harry says when it comes to Jeff; you don't want Sapphire on your case."

"And whatever you say, Toby and Gus **will **take it seriously."

"Anything else I need to know? Fire plan? Escape routes? Any mass murderers hiding in the attic?" Siren asked sarcastically.

"No, that should cover it," Liam shrugged.

"Good to know."

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>The trio entered the lobby to find it trashed by the kids that seemed to be rioting outside the office whilst three adults tried to calm them down.<p>

"Yeah... what's going on?" Siren asked slowly.

"Beats me," Liam shrugged, "Oi Carmen, what's happening?"

A nearby girl dressed in a lot of pink turned to face them, "Oh, the power's gone off again but this time Tracy swears she didn't do anything."

"I love power cuts," Siren grinned, "It's a great excuse to light a fire and toast marshmallows."

"Oh hi!" the girl exclaimed, "I'm Carmen!"

"I'm Siren."

"Can we do that do you think?" Liam asked, "The marshmallow thing?"

"Kay and I used to do it all the time back when she was fun," Siren shrugged, "Now it's just me though."

"Mike!" Carmen called over to a man by the door; Siren recognised him as the man from the police station and quickly turned away, hoping not to get recognised.

"Yes Carmen?" he asked, wading through the crowd to join them.

"We were wondering, because there's a power cut, can we have a camp fire?" Liam asked.

"That's a great idea!" Mike exclaimed, "How did you come up with it?"

"Siren suggested it," Frank pointed to the girl who was half hiding behind Liam.

"Siren..." Mike repeated, "Have we met?"

"It'll come to you," she smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway, we're gonna go now," Liam shrugged, pushing Siren down the corridor towards the back door before turning to face the crowd, "ANYBODY UP FOR FOOTIE?"

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Siren asked as Liam threw something at her, they were out in the garden with the other kids who'd all introduced themselves after they'd eventually noticed her.<p>

"It's a football," he shrugged as he and Frank marked the goal posts.

"Right... how do we play this again?" she whispered to Carmen and Tee.

"You kick the ball into the opposite team's goal," Tee explained.

Siren nodded, understanding the game a tiny bit more, she turned to her team; Tee, Carmen, Toby and Elektra. "Which position does the least important job?"

"You've never played this before have you?" Elektra asked an amused look on her face.

"No," Siren admitted, "Cricket's more my game, but anyway, how hard can it be?"

* * *

><p>20 minutes and one head ache later the kids were taking a break.<p>

"You know, when Elektra said stop the ball, she didn't mean use your head," Liam commented handing Siren an ice pack.

"Smart arse," she muttered under her breath so that the kids didn't hear, dropping the pack on her head.

"Siren come and help us build the campfire!" Carmen exclaimed, using a surprising burst of strength to pull the teenager up off the floor.

Siren was about to follow when the tune to 'Price Tag' began to blare from her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she grimaced at the name that appeared on the screen. "Oops," she shrugged, rejecting the call from Kay and slipping it back in her pocket.

* * *

><p>"Are you staying for the campfire Siren?" Gina asked as she, Siren and Sapphire carried out the bags of marshmallows.<p>

"I can't," Siren sighed, "I have a party to go to."

"See!" Sapphire exclaimed, "She's allowed to go to parties."

"It's just a welcome home party for my parents," Siren shrugged, "Nothing exciting really."

"A party's a party."

"You sound like my friend Clara," Siren laughed.

"Where've your parents been?" Tee asked from where she and Johnny were helping Mike to build a rock base for the fire.

"Japan," Siren answered, "3 month business trip."

"It'll be great to see them again yeah?" Gina asked.

"Yeah," Siren echoed, "Great."

* * *

><p>Liam, Frank and Siren were lying down on the grass, watching the small fire burn as it's flames danced, the sky getting dark. Siren rolled her eyes as her phone rang for the seventh time; she was surprised to see that this time it was Clara. "Yello?" she asked curiously, deciding to answer in the end.<p>

"Siren where the hell are you?" Clara hissed.

"What do you mean?" Siren asked, "The party doesn't start until 7."

"Siren the party started at 5!" Dana exclaimed.

Siren bolted up, pulling the phone away from her ear. "Liam what time is it?"

"Quarter past 6," he shrugged, looking at his watch.

"Oh crrrrrrrrrrumbs," she quickly corrected herself after receiving glares from some of the other kids. "Look, girls I'll be right there ok? I'm on my way!" Siren jumped off the ground as if it were made of hot coals and quickly collected all her stuff. "Thank you sooo much, I've had a really good time and it was great to meet you all but now I have to go and face the wrath of my aunt."

The Elm Tree kids watched in confusion as she raced out of the garden.

"Siren," Mike said slowly, turning to Liam, "Wait a minute!"

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said sorry it's late and sorry that it's such a terrible chapter. This story is going to get better, but I'm not an experienced writer and I'm still finding my feet if you know what I mean, like... experimenting. Does it work better like this or in Siren'sLiam's pov?**

**Love it? Hate it? How can I improve it?**

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesecake-and-Pengin<strong>**s: Sorry I'm late replying, I'm as bad as Siren when it comes to keeping time. I'm glad you liked that comment and I really appreciate the feedback. Yeah, I've always struggled with like, phasing to and from one point in time to another, it's just something I can't quite get the hang of. I'm glad that you like the characters, I put a lot of thought into Siren's personality and behaviour, but of course, characters come across differenty to different people so whatever works is good :)**

**Trulzxoxo****: Sorry ASAP was such a long time, thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it :)**

**Cookie05****: Thanks, sorry I've taken so long to write it :)**

**Amy:**** I can't really give set dates to when I'm next going to post because other things tend to get in the way but I'm going to try to post more often. I'm not like, having a dig at any other stories but I see a lot of them where they go from complete strangers to being in a relationship and I just don't see how that works. Plus Siren and Liam are opposites but they're very similar and I want that to be shown a little before I start pairing characters off. Sorry for that, thanks for the comment, it literally lights up my day when I see that someone's reviewed a story of mine :)**

**JustMee:**** That's exactly how I wanted their relationship to be, I'm glad that it got through :)**

**Jess:**** No one who takes the time to read a story of mine would ever be considered a burden. I'm really sorry that it's taken so long and I appreciate the review.**

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Odd Socks Monday xx<p> 


End file.
